Love, not Lust
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Rolleigns one-shot: the Wrestlemania victory celebration


The Shield has just won their second WrestleMania match and they couldn't be any more excited. They ran backstage and got congratulated by everyone. Everyone was talking to Dean and Roman and Seth just went back to the locker room. Seth is so excited that he can't contain himself. Roman notices him leaving and follows him. He can't celebrate his win, unless his partner in crime is with him.

Seth is in the locker room jumping up and down. He turns around and runs toward Roman and jumps up onto him and wraps his legs around his waist. "We won Romie! WE WON!" Seth and Roman are looking at each other dead on. You could feel the attraction they have towards each other. Seth saw the look in Roman's eyes; he knew that Roman wanted him right here, right now.

"Baby, I have to tell you how hot you looked in this tank top. Wear more often!" "For you Romie, I will." With that being said, Roman slammed Seth up against the lockers and started sucking on his neck. Seth untwined his legs from around Roman's waist and unzipped Roman's vest. It's displaying his chest tattoo. Roman stops and looks at Seth's face. He's blushing. Seth loves his big tattoo.

Roman unbuckles Seth's vest and it's displaying his tight tank top he's wearing under it. Roman aggressively rips off Seth tank top. Seth steps out of his boots and Roman starts to undo Seth's pants. Roman smiled and looked up at Seth. "Someone's really wet already." "Well, Romie, you do turn me on." Seth steps out of his pants and then Roman pulls down Seth's boxers. Roman rapidly stroked his dick, which caused Seth to cum even more. He cummed all over Roman's hand and Roman licked it all off. Roman sucks the remaining cum off and starts down on Seth. He gets deeper on him and Seth is starting to moan. Roman loves his moan because he knows happy Seth gets when he pleasures him. Roman gets Seth dick entirely into his mouth. Seth's cum was already shooting into Roman's mouth and Roman just swallowed and swallowed. Roman was enthusiastically moving his head back and forth on the younger man's dick. Seth started to moan and let out small "ah" sounds. He gripped Roman's hair and wrapped it around his hands and pulled on it. That caused Roman to grip and forcefully pressed his hands into Seth's hips. Seth pulled Roman and his mouth off of his dick and pushed him back on the ground and sat on top of him to kiss him. Roman kicked off his boots. Seth started playfully biting his nipple, where the tattoo is displayed. Seth went down and unzipped Roman's pants. He pulled them off, along with his boxers. He rubbed his dick on Roman's and Roman let out a pleasing moan. Seth could feel Roman's cum come out. He makes his way down and licks it all right off. Seth starts to suck on Roman's dick in his mouth. He went up and down, up and down, swallowing Roman's cum in the process. Roman grabbed that two-toned hair of his. Seth grabbed onto Roman's hips and firmly pressed his hands on them.

Seth stops and starts to kiss his way up to Roman's lips. He makes his way up and they have a few small kisses before Roman rolls him over and pins him to the floor. Roman goes down and kisses Seth. He sticks his tongue down Seth throat and then goes back to giving him soft kisses on the lips. He brushes his two-toned hair out of Seth's face and kisses his forehead. Roman is on top of Seth and started rubbing his dick on Seth's and Roman went back to kissing Seth's neck. Seth wrapped his arms around the older Samoan and ran his fingers up and down his back. Roman got off of Seth and asked him if is ready for some hardcore fucking. Seth smiled and shook his head. Roman found Seth's opening and started teasing him. Seth moaned because he teasing him felt really good. "Rome, stop teasing and start fucking." Roman held Seth in position and fucked him, hard. Seth couldn't control himself and he cummed all over Roman's stomach. Roman leaned down and kissed Seth passionately and told him how much he needed this. Roman decided to pleasure Seth again. He started stroking his dick. He picked up speed and Seth was done. He was cumming all over Roman while being fucked by Roman. Seth absolutely loves it when the older man takes control. He likes to feel protected under him. Seth cummed all over Roman's hand and Roman licked it off.

Roman got out of Seth and told him to roll over. Roman got on top of him and stuck it in his ass. Seth let out a displeasing, yet joyful moan. Roman went all the way in and Seth let out a loud "AH" sound. Roman found his soft spot. He started out slow, moving back and forth. Seth stopped him and told him to go all the way and go fast. The second Roman heard that, he knew Seth was ready for the hardcore ass-pounding of his life. Seth was screaming and Roman was holding that two-toned hair and pulling it back.

Roman got off of Seth and rolled over next to him. Both were panting, loudly. Roman rubbed his back. Seth rolled over and there's a wet spot on the floor. It was Seth's product. Seth crawled over and got on top of Roman and lied down on top of him. He was still panting. "Can this happen every time for now on?" "Baby, you continue to wear that tank top and this will happen all the time." They looked into each other's eyes. It wasn't lust; it was love.

"We're always going to be together, right Romie!"

"I wouldn't leave you for the world, Seth. You and I are always going to be a thing.

They kissed a few times.

Roman wrapped his arm around Seth and started rubbing his back. Seth kissed Roman's neck and buried his face into it.

That's how they were going to celebrate their wins. Whether it's Seth and Roman or Seth vs Roman; either way they make love together.


End file.
